I Got Your Back
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Robin felt as though someone was following her. She received a phone call from someone in hers and Jasons Past and had no where else to go.


I Got Your Back

Robin was scared for some reason she felt as though some one was watching her; she did not like that feeling. The more she thought about it, the more freaked out she got. Patrick was away with Emma for a week or so, and she was left alone. Robin had been working a lot and she got a threatening message from an unknown scores. This would not be the first one she gotten with her life and all but it was all the same. It was very creepy, she was alone.

The thought of someone watching her like a hawk was not that bad but then again she didn't know the person watching her. On top of that she had not clue as to why they are following her. For one split moment she thought about calling Elizabeth, Robin rethought that as soon as it was in her head, Liz was under enough problems, she didn't need Robins.

It was the first time in along time that she felt alone. Robin wondered again what to do with the situation at home. She got the same answer the first thousand times she asked this; there was nothing she could do but wait for them to make the first move.

Her phone started ringing, Robin jumped five feet. She fumbled in her purse for the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"You look beautiful today, Mrs. Scorpio. Why don't you where your hair straight like that anymore. When you were young you use to. I missed it." The voice on the phone was familiar, Robin froze phone still at her ear. "You've been a lone for a very long time Robin. Why don't we hang out just for a little while?"

That was it! That was how she remembered the voice. It was Tom Badger. He had taken her hostage when she was with Jason and tried to kill her in front of him. That sick son of a bitch tried to blame it a Jason. He told him that it was his fault that she was in danger and if he had done what he was told to do, she would not be dying that day,

Robin swallowed the vomit in her throat. "What do you want?" she could not keep the fear out of her voice.

"You." He said simply and hung up the phone.

Robin stood there for a long time trying to figure out what to do. She still felt the eyes on her and she knew just the thing that would piss him off since it was not a part of the 'plan'. She smiled as she walked to the one place she knew he would not like.

She was giggling out side of Jason apartment. She put a normal face on and realized what she had just done. Oh no. Robin banged on the door and Sam opened the door. Her face changed to concern once she saw Robins.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I need to speak to Jason. It is very important." Sam nodded her head and motioned for her to come in. Robin began to pace when Sam ran into the kitchen. She herd whispers and a moment latter Jason was out and looking at her with the same face Sam had given her. Before he could ask, Robin jumped into everything that happed form the beginning.

She knew that he would not take the news well but she had not expected to see the same rage on his face from years ago. He was visibly shaking. Robin began to rethink telling him. But then he calmed down and gave her a hug. It dawned on Robin that the entire time she was here he had said not one thing.

"What am I suppose to do about this Jason?" she wanted to cry, but didn't. She never liked crying in front of him. She knew he would not make fun of her or think less of her but she was still worried about crying in front of him. He had told her once trying is not a sign of weakness, but strength. She began to laugh.

He pulled back looking confused. Again before he could say anything she said "I was just remembering when you told me that crying was not a weakness but a show of strength and I remembered saying that I had a lot of strength because-"

"You cried a lot." He finished for her. Jason was laughing just like Robin.

They talked about what to do and Robin left. Jason and Sam argued that they should stay here for the night but she said that she was a grown woman and could make it home fine. Sam agreed and let her go. Jason didn't like it but because it was two against one he let her go.

Robin was feeling okay when she left but then she felt the eyes glaring at her as if they were trying to burn a hole in the back of her head. She picked up her pace when she herd foot steps behind her. She reached the corner and by then she was running. She looked back and saw that Tom was running after her. He pulled out a gun and told her to stop.

"Yeah I don't think so." Robin picked up her pace and herd gun shots. A bullet went right past her head and hit the wall. Robin stopped in horror and put her hands up for no reason. Tom stepped beside her.

"Hello, Robin." He ran a finger through her hair and before she could react, he pinned her against the wall, shocking her. Everything was blurring from the lack of oxygen and she was about to pass out when the hand was ripped away. Robin couldn't open her eyes and she herd punching and struggling.

A hand came on her shoulder and she didn't pull away she knew it was Jason. He picked her up and took her to his home. He placed her in his bed and tucked her in after taking off her shoes, knowing how much she hated it. She smiled at him sleepily. "Thank you."

He kissed forehead and smiled back. "I told you I got your back, Robin." She fell asleep that night knowing she wasn't alone at all. She had people no matter what. She was not alone. Some always got her back.


End file.
